Painting With Blood
by Kyliegurl13
Summary: Elsa and Jack were born enemies. Literally. So one day when they call truce so Elsa can learn how to paint, Jack isn't sure. So they break the truce after the painting. But then Jack gets attacked by the Snow Royals, he meets Elsa again and they can't bring themselves to fight. And everything was ruined by a simple act of saving a life.


**One shot. Might continue. Might not. Very busy so maybe not. Did this because I was bored (as usual) so this isn't one of my best. Enjoy.**

She pressed the barrel of the two barrelled pistol to the side of his head. He flinched but didn't whine. Her cold heart was waiting for the male to beg for mercy. Then she would kill him. She was the sadist all the criminals in the criminal world knew. The mood, chilly and treacherous, matched the hard patter of the rain outside the dark warehouse with a single bare bulb illuminating the area.

"Jack Frost, son of the great North, we will show him what the Snow Royals are capable of and he will back down. And the Snow Royals will be the top criminal gang! I am Elsa Queen, second in command of the Snow Royals!" Elsa went off into a crazed cackle. Jack kept quiet, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, waiting for the madwoman to pull the trigger. He knew he should have brought his own gun out or at least had his bodyguard with him but he didn't. His only hope was for his father, Nicholas St. North – the man in charge of the largest criminal empire on Earth, to save him.

Jack had been walking his dog in the park when heard a scream. Curiously, he had gone to the source and found a platinum blonde girl with pale skin like him there. She had smirked and said 'goodnight' before clocking him on the head with her fist protected by a knuckle-duster. As the world turned fuzzy and blurry, he felt a sting as the girl jabbed a syringe into his shoulder. The next thing Jack remembered was darkness. When he had awoken, he saw a red-headed girl with two braids coming down on both sides of her head. She was chewing a chocolate when she had seen him stir and move and had left and arrived back with the blonde girl and disappeared again.

The blonde girl's ice cold eyes were still staring at him harshly, "We will tape your execution and send it to St. North as a warning." Elsa said and cackled again.

Jack sighed and asked, "What do you do other than killing?"

"I don't know."

"Um… Dancing?" Jack asked. Elsa had the shape of a dancer, slender, graceful and small. But she stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

"Singing? Climbing? Photography? Painting?" Jack tried to change the subject. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Painting… I have always wanted to do that…" She breathed and her eyes turned misty, cloudy and faraway. Jack felt like he could understand this girl. One moment she was mad and telling him how she would kill him. The next she was crying because she never painted before. He didn't care. If playing on her feelings would spare his life, he would do it.

"_You NEVER painted_?" Jack feigned shock as if it was drastic, "You _must _do it! It is a wonderful experience! Imagine! The colours swirling under your brush at your command…" Jack tried to make it sound as beautiful as possible. Elsa's eyes widened, though she didn't say so, she was literally begging to hear more and Jack felt his heart go out to Elsa for just a second. Just a second. "And then creating something. Bringing it to life in a flourish. Warm or cold." Jack felt the gun move away from his head. Elsa was looking at him, half in tears, arm holding the gun drooping at her side.

"Could you please teach me?" Elsa asked, her eyes large, no longer icy blue or cold but a cool ocean blue that showed peace. Jack compared it to the Pacific Ocean (It's the most peaceful ocean). Jack nodded.

"But you are gonna kill me so…" Jack played his trump card against Elsa. Elsa stared at him for a long moment before she dropped her pistol. The clatter loud to their ears. The sound echoing in the gloom and soon lost in the song of water beating the roof.

"Maybe I wouldn't…" Elsa muttered. She looked up, "_Please, _Jack?"

Jack felt bad instantly. His plan was to trick her into releasing him and he would escape. But he was sure his heart would not allow him to leave this girl in the dust of her dreams. Reluctantly, Jack agreed and promised, mentally scolding himself. This girl was a Snow Royal. For Christ's sake, it was tattooed right on her shoulder for everyone to see. If North saw a Snow Royal with Jack, or in his painting room for any of the matter… Jack shuddered at what North might do. But… The two options wrestled in his mind, but his heart melted for Elsa and he stuck with the agreement. He just had to cover up that tattoo Elsa had…

Elsa Queen stood on the porch of his house, wearing Jack's long-sleeved blue hoodie. Jack felt strangely naked without his usual coat and just wearing his plain white T-shirt. He unlocked the door and beckoned Elsa inside. Jack froze when he entered. _North was on the couch watching TV! _Jack would NEVER make it into his room without North spotting him! _Keep calm, act normal… _Jack thought and led Elsa past the sitting room, towards his room, praying that North would ignore them. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Jack, my son! Where have you been? And who is this?" North narrowed his eyes at Elsa, studying her.

"Um… She's Elsa, a friend from… School!" Jack lied, a more convincing tale forming in his head, "We have an art project to work on! So… I need to go!" Jack smiled nervously as he noticed Elsa sliding her hand into her pocket, reaching for her pistol and finding nothing as Jack had taken away all her weapons before bringing her here.

"Oh…?" North scowled, he wasn't a fan of new people. He didn't trust people easily.

Lucky for Jack, Toothiana – the house's sniper – popped out, "Are you _just _a friend from school?" She chirped happily, shooting Jack a meaningful glanced and a knowing smirk, "Jack is a single and – OH MY GOSH! WHAT BEAUTIFUL TEETH!" Tooth shrieked and forced Elsa's mouth open as Jack face-palmed and sighed loudly, hinting Tooth to stop her nonsense.

"Well, do your project and go." North said gruffly, turning back to wide screen TV.

As Jack and Elsa climbed the stairs to Jack's room, Elsa asked, "What was _that _about, that freaky woman." Her voice cold and clipped again, just the same as the time when she kidnapped Jack.

"That's Tooth. She is our sn…" Jack stopped. Whatever it was, Elsa was still an enemy, no point revealing information of their workers to her. "She is our… maid. She used to be a dentist so she is obsessed with teeth." Jack felt good for not telling a lie. Technically he _did _lie but it was only half a lie. Tooth was a dentist, that was true and they hired her as a sniper due to her accuracy and delicate strokes. Tooth could kill someone at point blank range without even needing a scope to zoom in or anything.

Elsa nodded as they reached Jack room.

"Well, here we are. Wait here. I'll get the paint." Jack stopped. No, he couldn't leave Elsa alone. What if she stole an important document or killed North? This was a bad idea, bringing Elsa here. An enemy who was sworn to kill someone in the exact same house. "Um, how about you come with me?" Jack asked and Elsa's face lost its cold and became eager and child-like. Soon, Jack had placed the paint in palettes and put them on the floor before setting up two easels and taking a fresh drawing block for Elsa to use.

"Do you know how to paint?" Jack quizzed as Elsa lifted her brush to the paper, blue paint dripping off the tip. Elsa's face fell as she shook her head. "Well… What do you want to paint?" A shrug was his only reply. "How about… a snowflake?" Jack suggested and Elsa beamed happily.

"YES!" She grinned, eagerly raising her brush and drew a single stroke before putting the brush back in the jar, "I don't know how…"

"Uh… Just do it like this." Jack held Elsa's hand and guided her to paint a simple but beautiful snowflake. Elsa marvelled at what she had 'helped' to make like a little kid and Jack felt his heart pang again. Jack turned away to pass her white paint when a large blob of blue paint slapped onto his back. He spun around, his face purple. Elsa stared at him, eyes large and round, blinking innocently. Seeing this, Jack couldn't help but laugh. Elsa joined him. Their laughs emptied into the still raining sky.

Jack sat on his chair, watching Elsa concentrating and painting away hard. Her snowflakes were shakily painted, her hands having no discipline to write or draw accurately. The colours she used didn't blend in with one another. But yet they were beautiful. Unique in their own special ways. Jack found himself staring at Elsa. Her pale skin seemed to glow. Her blue eyes seemed to shine. Her flawless, braided platinum blonde hair framed her face like a hallow. She looked like an angel. Jack had to remind himself that she was not. She was a murderess, an assassin. Someone who would have killed him but didn't because she wanted to paint. She was his enemy. She was his gang's enemy. Their greatest enemy and threat. Jack wondered if he should just gun her down now and save his life if all along Elsa was just playing her time to get into the Guardians' residence.

Jack scolded himself for having such thoughts. Elsa was fine. She was fine. She just wanted to paint. Right?

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa whispered as she bid Jack goodbye after the painting experience, "That was wonderful…" She sighed and her blue eyes hardened and she said, "This never happened, from now on, we are just as before. Gang enemies." With that, she turned around and started to walk away, but not before she turned again, ran up to Jack and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking away again. Leaving Jack standing there dumbfounded.

"JACK! GET YOUR GUN! THE SNOW ROYALS ARE ATTACKING!" An assassin of the guardians called Aster yelled and threw Jack's sleek black gun at him. Jack jolted up from his couch. He looked around in shock. Then he remembered he had come to the west safe house to hang out with his fellow gang members. And now they were under attack. By the time Jack had slid a new cartridge of bullets into his own weapon, Aster was out of the room and gunshots and chipping of metal could be heard outside. Jack slid the window open silently and climbed out. He had to warn North, his father. He slunk quietly on the roof until he tripped over a body.

He looked down. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that it was Tooth, a bullet wound disfiguring her chest. Her sniper rifle was casted away to one side. Jack froze. Someone else was up here. Too late. He heard a click of a gun and a looming shape pointed it at him. The person stood out against the darkness due to his pale skin and platinum blonde braid. On rather, _her. _

"Elsa?" Jack gasped. Elsa looked at him in recognition and surprise. Then her face hardened.

"I told you the next time we meet, we will be enemies." She raised her gun and aimed it at his head but she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Her hand started trembling and the gun fell from her grip, clattering onto the ground. She looked at Tooth's body, "I'm sorry about your maid…"

Jack could almost laugh despite himself, remembering the lie he had told Elsa.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard. Jack didn't feel any pain which surprised him until he realised it wasn't _him _who had been shot. Elsa collapsed, a bullet in her back. Her eyes looked at him, desperate and pleading before she closed them and crumpled to the ground, with a thud. Aster ran up to Jack, gun in hand.

"Oh gosh, Jack, are you okay?" Aster asked, panting. Jack didn't reply. He was too busy staring at Elsa's body in horror. And then, he felt like a robot. His body moved as his brain went numb. He bent down, picked up the gun.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Aster's tone grew anxious. Jack got up, spun around and fired. Aster looked at him in shock, betrayal and hurt before falling.

That was when Jack came to his senses and realised what he had done. He had killed his best friend who was trying to protect him. So, Jack picked up the gun once more. Just as Sandy appeared on the roof, he fired. Sandy stared at Jack, mouth agape as the boy gasped and wheezed before tottering back and falling amongst the three bodies of Tooth, Aster and a platinum blonde girl.

**Might Continue This Story.**

**The End. Short, I know. Bad ending but I don't care. I didn't plan for it to end like that but when I was typing, I suddenly had that idea so I was like: **_**Gotta do what my brain tells me to do. **_**See? I'm smart enough to follow my brain unlike Jack who followed his body and ended up dying. JUST JOKING. Well, that's it.**

**Thanks to…**

**ALL THE VIEWERS, REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

**MonsterDucky6H**

**WingedVictory7**


End file.
